Waiting For You
by GottaBeYou888
Summary: Warning, I suck at summaries. Please read for Niall Horan and One Direction amazingness. Macy Wild and her best friend move to England, but Macy has a huge secret. What happens when she meets her dream boy, Niall Horan and the rest of One Direction? Just read it.. please?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hi guys! I'm GottaBeYou888. I wanted to write this story about Niall because he is my absolute favorite member of One Direction, even though I love them all. Please read, I'm really new to the site and I don't know how this works. But, if you can, please spread this story around with any other authors or users of this site that you know would be interested! I'll probably keep posting even if I don't get reviews, but it'd be nice to know I have some fans out there who want me to keep writing! If I don't get many reviews in the first 5 chapters, I'll assume no one likes my story. ): boo. So please review if you like it and want me to keep writing!**

**-GottaBeYou888 3**

**Chapter 1:**

**May 23rd **

Macy's POV

"Ladies and gentlemen, please fasten your seatbelts. We are beginning our final descent into London, England." a British voice crackled through the intercom.

I wrapped the navy blue blanket around myself tighter and looked at the sun peaking out behind the skyscraper buildings. I glanced over at Kaitlin, snoring loudly over the roar of the plane's engines.

"Katie," I gently shook her awake but she wasn't budging. "Kaitlin, wake up!"

"What?" she whined. I chuckled to myself, "_Definitely not a morning person."_

"We're here, and you're snoring!" She playfully smacked me and started gathering her things.

My stomach dropped with the plane as I thought about what I was going to do.

"_Is it really worth it Macy? Is your dream of being an artist more important than your freedom?" _a little voice taunted at the back of my mind.

I shook my head to clear my thoughts. I needed to focus on being someone else, on being-

"Mace, we're leaving," Kaitlin said, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"M'kay, let's get this over with," I groaned and started to exit the plane.

"If you're having second thoughts about this, why did you agree to fly out all the way to

ENGLAND and pretend to be-"

"Kaitlin, I love you, but shut the hell up, please." I snapped as I stepped out of the walkway and looked around for the limo driver I had booked.

"Just saying," she mumbled. "Ready to be Courtney Wild?"

Courtney Wild. I hated her and I hadn't even met her. But I guess if she ever found out what I was about to do, she would hate me a whole lot more than I hated her. We had both applied to RCA, the Royal College of Art, which is in London. It's impossible to get in, but I had bravely sent in my application, which sucked, faced an awful interview, which sucked, and finally getting a rejection letter, which sucked. I moped for days while Kaitlin did her best to cheer me up, which wasn't hard because of her bubbly personality. A week later, a thick yellow envelope addressed to Courtney Wild from the RCA arrived at my house in Wisconsin. Kaitlin, being the nosy pain in the ass she is, ripped open the envelope to find an acceptance letter. Apparently, the idiots at the RCA believed that this girl Courtney and I were sisters, my name being Macy Wild, and had sent her letter to my house by mistake. Kaitlin came up with this ridiculous plan to have me pretend to be Courtney and go to the RCA. After hours of her constant begging, I finally gave in. And from now on, I was to be known as Courtney Wild.

"Yeah, I guess," I sighed, still searching for the limousine driver. "Do you see him, Katie?"

"I only see one for a Caroline, a Madeline, a Harry, a Courtney, and a Sebastian..."

"How many damn limos do they have in this country?" I muttered as I glanced the room again, noticing the man holding the sign with "Courtney" in bold black letters growing impatient...wait a second..

"Sorry, sir! I'm Courtney. I just couldn't spot you through all these people!" I grinned as I shot him a sweet smile, hoping to melt some of the anger etched on his face.

He softened up a bit and gave a small smile. "No problem, Miss. Identification please?"

I took a deep breath and handed him my ID, fake of course, thanks to my boyfriend Nate back in America. He was a whiz with these types of things and was able to hack into RCA's system in seconds. We knew everything about Courtney almost instantly. He also was able to change most of her information to match some of mine. God, I missed him so much...

"All right, let's get moving," the man, Thomas, according to his name tag, said while picking up my bags and leading us to the limo.

After weaving our way through the people, I stepped outside and I breathed in the cool summer breeze that tickled my cheeks. I sighed as I thought of everyone back home in Winsconsin. Katie and I had moved to London early for the summer before classes started in the fall. As I was off at the RCA pretending to be Courtney, she was going to find a job until she reached her dream of being a director.

Several screams snapped me out of my daydream and I whipped my head around in time to see five boys attempt to climb into a limousine; three brunettes leading the way, a jet-black haired one keeping his head ducked down, and a blonde one trailing behind.

Several girls were screaming words I couldn't quite make out while trying to rush to the limo. Several airport security guards held them back while the five mystery boys scrambled in the limousine. The blonde one looked up and met my gaze, his blue eyes twinkling as he cheekily winked at me with a grin. I blushed deeply, a terrible habit of mine, but smiled shyly, tearing my gaze and following Kaitlin in the limo. My heart was beating irregularly from our little moment. He looked familiar, but I couldn't remember why.

Niall's POV

"Niall, hurry up! We have to hurry if we want to make it to the limo before the girls come and swarm us," Liam said, whacking me on the shoulder.

"And who said that this was a bad thing?" Harry shot us a grin as we all groaned. Harry could be so flirty sometimes. Actually, **all** the time.

Zayn, Harry, Louis, Liam, and I were all speed walking through the airport with our hoodies up. I was a little nervous when I saw a girl look up from her phone and stare straight at me, as if trying to recognize me.

"Zayn, do you think we're going to get spotted?" I quietly asked him.

"What, is little Nialler scared of the fans?" he taunted with a laugh, speaking a little too loudly.

A girl around fourteen years old sitting in the Starbucks we were passing must have overheard his comment because her head shot up to stare at us with huge eyes.

"Aw, shit," Zayn cursed under his breath.

"OH MY GOD! YOU'RE ONE DIRECTION! NO WAY! I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH!" she screamed. At that point, every head had turned to look and seemed to recognize us.

"Run, Forrest, run!" Louis cackled, and took off with Harry, Liam, Zayn, and I on his heels. Unfortunately, around fifty girls came with us, screaming their heads off.

We sprinted through the airport while more and more fans gathered behind us. All we were focused on was getting to the front of the airport where the limo was waiting for us.

"See, this isn't so bad, guys! At least we're exercising!" Zayn panted between breaths.

"Shut up," Harry wheezed.

"Aw, Hazza! I thought this is what you wanted! All these girls chasing us?" Liam smirked, breathing normally, being the most fit of us all.

Harry shot him a look as we all burst out laughing and slammed open the doors, the fans following close behind. I felt bad that we couldn't take a few pictures or sign anything but we had a tight schedule today.

By then, the security guards had blocked off the area where our limo was, due to the commotion. They made a little path for us to get into the limo before closing it off again so no crazy fans could try to attack us.

As Zayn was trying to get into the back of the limo, I looked to my left and saw a gorgeous girl staring at me. She had wavy thick chestnut brown hair that tumbled down just below her breasts. She hardly wore any makeup, which made her even more breathtaking. She was wearing a floral top with white shorts and I couldn't help but admire her legs which seemed to go on for miles.

Her beautiful sea green eyes met mine and I gave her a wink, grinning. She blushed and smiled, making my heart thump incredibly fast in my chest. She tore away her gaze and followed another girl into her limo. With my heart still racing, I climbed in the limo and just pictured her the whole way back to the apartment.

**I hope you liked it! Please hit review, it doesn't take much time. (:**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Thank you all for the reviews! They made my day. Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I have finals coming up, so I haven't written in a while. Actually, to be honest, this is the latest chapter I've written to. So, I made sure this chapter would be super long and detailed, sorry if you hate long chapters… but I promise when I am done finals on June 11****th****, I will be updating a lot more! I'll try to squeeze in another chapter before then, but I can't guarantee anything.. Review Review Review, please! Share it with your friends if you want to! Haha thanks guys! **

**-GottaBeYou888**

**Chapter 2**

**May 25th **

**Macy's POV**

Two days.

It had been two days since I saw the blonde boy with those stunning eyes. He was really hot and had been on my mind constantly.

"_Stop! You don't even know him so you can't possibly like him. And you have Nate! Your sweet, adorable boyfriend back at home..." _ I thought to myself.

Besides the attractive boy that I could **not **seem to stop thinking about, I had met many college freshmen who lived in Katie and I's apartment building. They were all genuinely nice and hilarious, and had invited us to a party at the penthouse. I was putting my clothes on while Kaitlin was straightening her naturally curly hair.

My phone starting buzzing as I crossed the room to answer it, struggling to put on my favorite hip-hugging jeans.

"Courtney!" my friend Daisy exclaimed. Did I mention that it kinda sucks that I'm already lying to them?

"Daisy! Hey, what time does your party start again?" I asked while putting the phone to my ear and pulling my jeans up.

"Around 8, but feel free to show up earlier if you want," she began. The one thing about Daisy is she talks. A lot. I could tell by the tone of her voice she was just getting started.

And I was right.

After around two minutes of her chattering she finally seemed to be slowing down.

"Oh and Court? I just wanted to warn you about one little thing," I chuckled and set the phone on my bed and switched it to speakerphone.

"Yep, go ahead," I said as I picked up my curling iron and began twisting a brown lock around the barrel.

"Well, my friend, Grace? You know her, right? She was the one who went to Myrtle Beach and her top totally fell off in front of all those hot guys. I think that's hilarious, don't you? Well, anyways, she's bringing some celebrities so the paparazzi might try to sneak in or people will try to take pictures or something. So don't do anything stupid, not that you would, but like-"

"Daisy! Take a breath. I won't, don't worry. But who are-"

"What? Yeah, Jason. I'm coming! Hey, I gotta go, but I'll see you in like an hour! Bye!" she chirped as she hung up.

Celebrities. Great, there better be alcohol at this party so I don't make a fool of myself. And at least if I do, I won't remember a thing. Katie and I were each nineteen, so we could legally drink here in England. Thank God.

After I finished curling my hair and applying simple makeup, it was time to leave for the party. I told Kaitlin all about the celebrities and we giggled the whole way to the penthouse, wondering who it could be.

Standing at the door was a bouncer.. a bouncer. At a penthouse party? Wow.

My excitement grew when I heard the music thumping behind the large mahogany door.

"Kaitlin Palmer and Courtney Wild. We're on the list," Kaitlyn told the large man as he checked the list and nodded. He opened the door and we walked inside, shocked at the number of people. There were around 100 people crammed in the room, some awkwardly standing there, some playing beer pong, and some a little too close to be in the friend zone.

"Let's go PARTY!" Kaitlin cheered, heading straight over to the kitchen, dragging me with her.

I sighed and followed her. Maybe I needed this...the stress of being Courtney was getting to me.

"Jason, I want a shot of whiskey," he nodded and started to pour my drink.

"Are you sure? It's strong for a small girl like you," Jason teased, winking at me.

I glared at him, and downed my shot with one gulp. "I'm going to need about three more of those," I grinned.

He looked shocked but poured me my shots, and out of the corner of my eye, I could see a familiar mop of blonde hair entering the room.

It was him.

**Liam's POV**

"Liam, stop!" Grace gasped as I kept poking her side, making her burst out into a fit of giggles.

I smirked and kept poking her in the side, "Say it, Gracie!"

"Let the poor girl go, Liam!" Louis exclaimed, "We've only just got here, and you're already treating our host terribly!"

"She won't say it," I whined and stopped poking her.

"Won't say what?" Zayn asked, momentarily pausing from styling his hair to look at us.

"That I am the bestest, hottest, sexiest, One Direction member ever!"

"Bestest isn't even a word, you moron!" Grace laughed.

"And, we can't have Gracie telling lies, can we? We all know that I am the sexiest, and the hottest, and the bestest!" Harry said as he plopped down on the couch between Grace and I. "I am her boyfriend, you know."

"Yeah, I know," I muttered under my breath.

I can't even stand the thought of Harry being Grace's boyfriend. I've liked her ever since we met in kindergarten, when she shared her crayons with me, to be exact.

Cheesy, I know. But Grace was the most beautiful girl I've ever met. She had curly brown hair that flowed down to her shoulders and the most flawless face I had ever seen. And her personality was just remarkable, she could talk for hours and I would listen. I couldn't go a second without thinking about her.

But she was Harry's. When I found out that Harry and Grace were a couple, I had gone straight to Niall to write a song. I poured my heart out in lyrics while he figured out the music on his guitar. I Wish is one of the favorites on our album now, thank you very much.

I should've asked her out sooner. I should've told her I liked her. I should've kissed her... I bet you can guess who wrote that song too..

Grace kissed him on the cheek while I looked away in disgust. I love Harry though; he's like my younger brother, but seeing him with Grace pulled my heart apart a little more each day. I knew one day my heart was just going to fall apart.

**Niall's POV**

I walked into the room to find Grace kissing Harry on the cheek and Liam just looking heartbroken. I felt awful for him; I couldn't imagine any of the lads being with the girl of my dreams, who I might have actually met earlier this week...

"It's 7:30, shall we go to the party now?" I asked, glancing at my watch, "It takes 45 minutes to get there."

"Yep, let's get going." Liam said, getting up and walking out the door with his head down.

"Vas happening with him?" Zayn joked while applying hairspray to his hair.

"I bet he wants to party! So, let's go," I said, ruffling his hair on my way out of the door.

"NIALL!" Zayn yelled as everyone burst out laughing.

As I walked outside to the car, the girl with the chestnut hair popped into my mind again. Damn, this is like the fortieth time in the past five minutes. She was just so gorgeous, and trust me, being a part of One Direction had led me to meet to meet many gorgeous girls. But this one... I just couldn't get her out of my mind. It was no use though, I'd never meet her. I finally understood how our fans felt.

I slid into the very back seat behind Liam, who was looking depressed.

"Cheer up, mate!" I said, "We'll find you someone, don't you worry."

He looked up from the floor and started to reply before being interrupted by Grace, who slid into the seat next to me.

"I'm sitting next to Niall, not you," she smirked to Harry who shot her a look as he fought over the passenger seat with Zayn.

"Will someone get in the bloody seat so we can get going!" Louis yelled, smacking Harry and Zayn on their heads. Zayn pouted and sat in the back seat in front of us while Harry happily took shotgun. Louis started the car and started to argue with Harry over which radio station to listen to.

Grace was my best friend, besides Liam of course. She told me everything, and I told her everything, except the whole Liam situation.

She squeezed my hand and gave me a kiss on the cheek, saying, "Nialler, I haven't talked to you yet! How are you?"

"I'm grand, Gracie, just grand." I said automatically, distracted by a certain pair of green eyes.

She frowned and studied me, "What's wrong? Who is she!" I chuckled, she knew me way too well. "Don't you dare laugh at me, Niall Horan! Answer my question!"

"A girl."

"What's her name?"

"No idea."

"Age?"

"Umm..."

"Eye color?"

"Sea green," I said, smiling and nudging her shoulder. "I got one right!"

"You don't even know her name, Niall!"

"So? She's gorgeous."

"You've never used the word gorgeous to describe a girl, always hot." Grace eyed me suspiciously, "You must really like her! Have you talked to her?"

"Well, gorgeous," she rolled her eyes and blushed at my comment, "No, but I did make eye contact."

"Well, you sexy studmuffin," I cracked up at her nickname for me, "How did you meet her?" I told her the whole story as she listened with attention.

Grace sighed and squeezed my hand again, "Don't worry, Ni. You'll see her again, it's obviously destiny, and besides-"

"HARRY, STOP BITING ME! I AM TRYING TO DRIVE!" Louis shrieked from the driver's seat. Everyone burst into laughter as Harry tried to bite Louis's shoulder again.

"Harry, stop biting Louis." Grace sighed.

"Jealous, Grace?" Harry smirked and winked at her.

"Nope. I'll just snuggle with Nialler. He's much better at it than you are," she cheekily grinned. Louis, Zayn, and I howled in laughter while Harry and Liam looked at me jealously as Grace snuggled her head into my shoulder. I kissed her on the top of her head and smirked at Harry.

**Grace's POV**

As I laid my head down on Niall's shoulder, I couldn't help but notice the expression on Liam's face. He looked so crestfallen. I hated when he was sad, he was one of my best friends in the world.

"Niall, switch places with Liam for me?" I looked up at him pleadingly.

He looked confused but hopped over the seat practically squishing Zayn.

"Niall James Horan, please tell me you didn't mess up my hair again!" Zayn squealed like a girl as Liam jumped over the seat to sit next to me.

"Li Li.. Why are you so sad?" I asked, running my fingers through his hair, trying to get it to sit perfectly.

He gave me a sad smile with tears in his eyes, "No reason, Gracie."

I pouted and pretended to be angry with him. "Yes there isss! Tell me!"

"Nope," he said, popping the "p."

"Is it a girl?"

His eyes seemed to water a little more but blinked back the tears and stared sadly into my eyes. "You have no idea…"

"Then tell me!"

He just shook his head and dropped his gaze.

"Fine," I told him as I put my head on his shoulder like I did with Niall. Only this time, it felt different. Heat rushed through me as soon as my head made contact with the soft material of his plaid shirt. I could feel sparks as he grasped my hand and interlocked our fingers. I felt more in that moment than I have ever with Harry. I closed my eyes and a thousand thoughts sped through my head, mostly about Liam. Could I like him?

**Niall's POV**

I jumped out of the car as soon as we got to the apartment building.

"Let's go, I want to get drunk!" Louis screamed and jumped on Harry's back, who carried him all the way up to the building.

I stayed behind with Liam as Grace went to talk to Zayn.

"Ay, mate. It'll all work out. Don't worry about it," I reassured him, "Besides, you and Danielle just broke up. You need to make sure this thing you have with Grace is real before you dive right into it."

Liam looked away from me and muttered, "The only reason I ended it with Danielle was because of Grace. I'm pretty sure this is real." We walked up to the penthouse in silence after that.

"So, before we go in," Grace shouted over the loud music, "I don't know if the paparazzi know you're here, so just be careful."

And with that, we all nodded and went inside. There were people, everywhere, drinking and partying. I scanned the room for the bar as I closed the door behind me, but instead made eye contact with a green-eyed girl standing next the bar. But, not just any girl... the girl.

**Yes, the girl is Macy, if you hadn't noticed. If you have any questions, inbox me or review the story! Please review with any comments, good or bad! It doesn't take too much time out of your day, and it would make mine!**


End file.
